


Flutter Like a Dance

by ShyOwl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flirty Tony, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pining, Shy Steve, Steve is Literally Disney Made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyOwl/pseuds/ShyOwl
Summary: Steve is a shy floral designer with a massive crush on Mr. Stark ever since he walked in Steve's shop. There is no hope for the two of them, of course, not when Steve hides in the back and was content on pining from afar.Well, apparently, that was just simply unacceptable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned: this is pure fluff. It's almost too sweet and cliche to be acceptable. I apologize for the lack of depth. But please sit back and enjoy tooth-rotting fluff.
> 
> Also, thanks a bunch for You_Light_The_Sky! With her advice I was able to concentrate and finish this story up. Please take the time to go check out her AMAZING Sherlock and Avenger stories, because holy crap--her stuff is outstanding and inspiring and the type that makes a reader babble in awe.

-o-

It felt stuffy, more so than usual. Sweat gathered at his nape and his chest was tight, constricted like his lungs were bound together in a rubber-band. Soft, artificial light hovered above him and poured in from his one-way-window into the life of the store. Outside of his protected wall, away from his lilies and hydrangeas and soft wrapping paper, movement continued to happen and flourish.

Through the open door the voices filtered in, and it felt as though someone had used their finger and dragged it down the curve of Steve’s spine. His hairs rose and each pore tingled.

“I think red is usually the safest color, right? That or pink?”

The tingling turned to electricity and his throat felt unfairly dry. That voice was such a velvet tone. Not super deep, but warm and familiar. It sounded like a voice that enjoyed laughing.

“Yeah, I’d say those are the most popular colors. Rarely can go wrong with their color scheme. Especially if you want to avoid the awkwardness of love since it’ll be for a large group. We can have those colors as the main theme.”

Unable to resist the siren’s call any longer, Steve slowly inched to the window to take a peek inside the main area of the store. Inside was practically empty except for Clint managing the cash register, Sam trimming dead leaves off ferns towards the windows to the outside world, and the customer. The sight of him made everything within Steve quiver slightly and his once dried mouth felt over-salivated.

Gulping, Steve wiped his dirty hands on his equally dirty jeans, once again ignoring his green apron meant for messes like that. His stomach flip-flopped inside of him at the sight of the seductive profile, dark hair, and sharp goatee. The man’s back looked nice and broad and he moved with such elegance and confidence that Steve swooned.

The customer was oblivious to everything around him as he studied the arrangement shelf filled with vases Steve had produced just that morning. Those fingers, long and sturdy, picked up one of the glass pieces and tenderly maneuvered it around. He studied the vibrant colors of blues and violets with such intensity. He cupped his chin and put one back then plucked up the next. Steve let out a silent whimper. It felt as if he were looking over and judging Steve himself with his intense mocha eyes.

Biting his thumb he bobbed a little on his toes. His nerves were still tingling and he was close to smacking his head against the exposed brick wall of his workstation.

“Pick the flowers and go.” He chanted. “Pick the flowers and go, god damn it. Stop standing around looking gorgeous and leave.”

“Alright,” Clint said as looked over the paperwork, his dirty fingers leaving smudges behind as he mentally checked off everything he was seeing. “So you want thirty-five different bouquets—” 

“Thirty-six.” The man, who Steve knew was Tony Stark, corrected. “And the thirty-sixth one needs to be bigger.”

Clint looked at his customer over the rim of the paper with a titled eyebrow. “Piss someone off?”

The dark-haired man gave a small one-sided shrug and an expression that could only be described as a pout. “Maybe…yes. My CEO isn’t really pleased with me at the moment. I think I want to keep on her good side.” He held up the vase in his hands and came over to the front and placed it on the counter. “This too.”

Steve ducked under the window before his logic could catch up with him. Of course Tony could not see him through a one-way window. 

But what if he _could_? What if he was psychic? What if his sunglasses were x-ray-vision ones—because apparently Stark Industries could actually produce stuff like that? So Steve wasn’t being weirdly paranoid, it was just better to be safe than sorry or he’d have to throw himself into a frozen sea from embarrassment. 

He calmed his breath to listen to the words shared between his friend and the most gorgeous man in existence, still dangerously close to smashing his head against the wall to get the longing out of his brain.

“Good choice. This for her too?” Clint tapped the vase with a pencil and it chimed in the empty store.

“This is the one to show I’m sorry and the bouquet will be presented to her at the charity event to show my immense gratitude for her saving my ass for simply existing.”

Clint tapped his head with the pencil now, “Impressing a woman with flowers. Good thinking.”

“Also,” Tony brought out his leather wallet and thumbed through his bills as he waited for the total. “In twelve of those bouquets I want the flower combination to come anywhere close to saying _fuck you_.”

Steve snorted, impressed with the request, and started to make his mental list on all the flowers necessary for that.

‘Let’s see…maybe some basil, Oleander, maybe a yellow carnation.’ There were far more he could use and mix in some fashion. ‘I could slip in some dead-ones but,’ he winced at the thought. He never pushed decaying flowers into a customer’s hand no matter how necessary. That would just give Bird’s Nest a bad rep. ‘Maybe I could make the arrangement just subtle enough that it looks like it’s flipping the receiver off.’

“Ah,” Clint snorted wrote the notes out. “That can be done, no issue. Just remember to defend us if someone approaches pissed off.” He typed in the order into his computer and nodded. “Ok, we’ll have the design options ready for your pick by next week and then we’ll get started on the order. I’m emailing you the estimate of the bill but we won’t know the exact amount till you pick the final design.”

“I’m going to go on and pay for this one,” Tony nodded to the vase and placed down a chunk of cash on the counter before he hid his wallet back in his coat without waiting for the change. “What time?”

Steve tried to block out when Tony would return. Tried not to memorize the date and get stupid eager to see him walk through the doors. ‘Don’t listen, Rogers. Don’t you do it.’

“I say Monday at five. Right at closing to keep you incognito as you prefer.”

Steve had it burned in his brain forever. ‘God damn it, Rogers.’

From the other end of the room Sam started whistling the Mission Impossible theme.

“Ha, ha.” Tony huffed, though had a smirk on his face. Steve knew this because, of course, he had to take a look at that handsome face again. “I can’t help it that I have herds of fans stalking me at all hours while you have…what again? _Plants_?”

“Man, that’s cold.” 

“I’m sure your ferns will warm you up.” Tony tilted his head, playing innocent though his pleased face broke the façade. “I _guess_ it can be a bit better than getting stopped for sex and money every twenty-five feet. Plants must be the best of company, huh? Don’t tell me you use those vines to live out some sort of tentacle fantasy.”

Steve bit his lip because he was about to laugh.

“Also, you should watch that mouth of yours, Wilson.”

“Or you’re gonna,” Sam dramatically used his finger to slice at his throat. “ _shhhhkkk_?”

“Damn straight. To you and this quaint shop of yours.” 

The threat felt empty enough to Steve. Ever since Mr. Stark entered into the store the prior month he came across as an amazing, generous, and witty man. Still, the man owned one of the biggest companies in the world, which you can’t have succeed from kindness and wit alone, and came from a _lot_ of money. The threat wasn’t impossible…he truly just needed to snap his fingers and Bird’s Nest Floral would fall into ruin. 

So, probably best not to tempt his unknown temper and influence.

“Do that and I sic Natasha on you.” Clint warned.

“Well then, you’re all officially safe. I’d never do anything to earn her wrath.” Tony brought out his phone and started typing on it with his thumb, humming a bit under his breath. He must text a lot because he was done within a few seconds. “There, I have the reminder to come back on Monday.”

‘Damn.’ Steve sulked. It could take him a few minutes to do _anything_ on his phone. He handled technology well enough but he’d been told he moved like an old man on multiple occasions. ‘Why is that hot?’

“Should we expect anyone else?” 

“Nope.” He pocketed the phone. “Can’t have any blabber mouth tell Pepper about her gift. And if I get your woman,” Tony gave a glare directly at Clint, “she’d find a way to blackmail me with it.”

“Yeah.” Clint grinned. “She’s willing to do that to anyone.”

“Nat is so hot, man.” Sam called out. “That evil streak and how willing she is to manipulate people to get pastries is so fine.”

“Damn straight she is.” Clint puffed his chest out with pride. “And I’m owned by her.”

“Yeah, that’s not sad at all.” Tony peeked around the counter and started to mess around with whatever he found there—until Clint shooed his nosy hands away. “I wonder why I even keep her as my Event Manager.”

“Because she is now besties with your CEO and you’re terrified of both of them.” 

“Oh, right.” Tony gave an epic sulk and probably would’ve slouched on the counter but he worried he’d get soil on his suit. Still, he looked tempted to start snooping around again. It was almost impossible to keep the man from trying to get behind the scenes of the store or at least take a look at the register because it’s so gaudy and old-fashion and he could update it if Clint would stop being a snob and let him open it up. 

“But, I bring this,” now he tapped the vase, “and I am sure I can at least stay on Pepper’s good side. She adored the center-pieces you guys provided us for the last event.”

Steve pressed his hands to his mouth to not let out a shaky, shameful noise. Tony was complimenting his work! Sort of. Still was amazing to hear Pepper Potts enjoyed the flower arrangements. But Tony, with his own hot mouth, was talking about his work and it was positive and holy hell, he needed therapy ASAP.

“Ok, Mr. Stark.” Clint started as he finished typing out on the register computer, promptly ignoring Tony’s pleading Bambi-eyes to take the damned thing apart for an upgrade. “Bill has been officially sent to your email, Ms. Potts, the accountant of this event, and Natasha. I’m putting the thirty-sixth in a separate receipt and sent just to you.”

“Good, good.” Tony didn’t seem to be paying much attention after he was shooed off from the only piece of technology in the store besides the lights. “Ok, I’ll be back on Monday.”

“Go on and get back to work or Nat will chew me out for tempting you or something.” Clint waved his hand away. “Go on. Shoo.”

The billionaire flipped him off in a friendly manner and walked out. The door’s bells jingled merrily as he left and strength felt lacking in Steve’s legs.

It was silent for a brief pause before Clint turned and gave a stare to the window. “Ok, he’s gone.” 

“You sure?” Steve called out, despite watching the man leave with his own eyes. Never can be too careful when avoiding someone hot.

“Am I sure that a famous billionaire who loves making his presence known and has a habit in trying to jump over the counter to turn our register into a robot-butler isn’t in our shop?” Clint dramatically looked around and even picked up his clipboard to double-check. “Jeeze, I have _no_ clue. I could be wrong but I think he’s gone. But what do I know? I’m just out here where I can see the proof.”

Steve gave him a fierce glare as he came out. “You’re a cruel prick.”

“And you’re an easy, pathetic target. Isn’t he Wilson?” Clint looked over at Sam who was still sniggering in the fern section. “Get your ass out here and help me tear down this sad puppy.”

“Aww, not the puppy.” Sam grinned as he came over, brushing past Steve to get the small broom and standing dustpan. “Really, Rogers, why don’t you just come out and say hi to the man?”

“Because he’s sexy as hell.” Steve groaned. “I don’t handle sexy as hell.”

“Uh, excu-u-use me? What about this _sexy as hell_ figure?” Clint shimmed and maneuvered his hips like Shakira. “I am va-va-god damn sexy! See this face of a model? Arms of a god?” He went on to flex his rather nice sculpted muscles. 

Steve gave him an unimpressed look then simply turned back to Sam. “Again, me and sexy? We don’t go together.”

“Rude,” Clint complained, insulted.

“I think you’re just being insecure and shy. Stark isn’t _that_ imposing. Despite he being billionaire, owning a massive international company, being connected to some scary folks, and being named in the top three sexiest men alive five years in a row…he’s completely normal!”

A heartbroken groan escaped Steve’s mouth and he placed his head on the counter to properly mope. “This isn’t fair.”

“You’re hot too. Just talk to him.” Clint poked Steve’s firm side. “You haven’t dated in three years and I don’t think you’ve been laid since college. You need some, dude.”

“I don’t need some.” Steve pinched Clint’s side and made him yelp. “I just…just don’t connect well with people. And who wants to date someone like me? Especially someone like Tony Stark who parties every other weekend, has some of the most gorgeous dates on his arm…ugh.” He cut his list off short and buried his face against the counter again.

“Aww, our poor puppy.” Sam gave a pat to Steve’s moping head. “Have you ever looked in a mirror? Your pecs and arms are sexy. Not to mention your shoulder to waist ratio makes the boys and gals go damn. You make heads turn all the time! You’re too hard on yourself.”

“He’s a right dick to himself, that’s what he is.” Clint pulled at Steve’s jeans and snapped the waistband of his boxers. 

“Ow!” Steve smacked him upside the head. 

“Clint’s right, you know. You’re being pretty cruel.” Sam ruffled up his head again. “Just consider talking to him on Monday, ok?”

“No promises.” Steve muttered followed by a sneeze after he accidentally snorted up some soil.

“Good lord, you’re pathetic.”

This time, Steve kicked Clint’s shin.

-o-

Steve could still smell Tony’s cologne.

At least that’s what a creepy part of Steve’s brain was providing him. Not even thirty minutes after Tony Stark from his promised Monday visit and Steve swore the whole store smelled of him. Which was ridiculous (and, again, creepy) because not much could overpower the smell of mulch and decaying plants. But Steve’s senses tingled with the knowledge he’d been within the walls.

And his voice…of course not directed at Steve who could not fulfill his no-promises-promise and had stayed in his hidden room. But lord his voice was so soothing and enjoyable to listen to. Deep and masculine but original: maybe because Mr. Stark seemed to enjoy laughing and teasing so much. Had Steve thought that before? Because it vibrated through Steve’s bones and did very bad things to lower region.

He sighed miserably and wistfully as he remembered how Mr. Stark moved around, using his hands to talk excitedly about a new source of energy his company was days away from releasing. There was such genuine eagerness about this concept and what it could do for people…god, he looked after the little guy, which made Steve swoon even more.

That smile of his, Steve had been unhealthily inspired for his sketches and had produced at least seven portraits of Mr. Stark smiling. He just glowed when he smiled. Of course, he was pretty sexy when he was serious as well.

‘Shit, I’ve got it bad.’ He sulked and sighed again, playing absentmindedly with his pencil. It wasn’t fair. He wanted to just have flowers and movies and art in his life. He didn’t need a crush. He didn’t deserve to suffer from a crush. A crush was a miserable curse that took over a typically calm and logical mind, such as his own, and warped it into a miserable pile of goo.

“Steve…Steve…” Sam snapped his fingers multiple times by the dazed blonde’s ear.

“Hmm?” Steve blinked sleepily and turned to his friends. “What?”

“We’ve been talking to you for the past three minutes.” Sam scowled and tapped the papers sprawled over the table before them. “Were you thinking of Stark again?”

“No!” 

“He was undressing Stark in his head.” Clint grinned. “Bet you’re giving him a nice bulk in the junk. Taking some artistic liberties?”

“Wow, what a pervert.” Sam sniggered. 

Steve groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t...I’ll pay better attention. His orders are due before the end of the month. Thirty-six bouquets, twelve with anything remotely insulting for his own spite, and one that is supposed to be fare more exquisite compared to the rest.”

“Those were his exact words, stalker.” Said Clint, his look a combination of hysterics and pity. 

“I’m the designer, Barton. I needed to listen in what he thought of the designs and order.” His heart did a flip when Tony approved of the example bouquet Steve had created and his drawing of other options. His compliments had made Steve’s head soar. “So, I think that’s it, right? I have seven other personalized orders for this month, which should not interfere with anything. The ones for tomorrow are already ready and in the fridge. I’ll need to take some overtime but I don’t think it will be bad.”

Sam and Clint gave each other side-glances.

“Uh-huh.”

“Right,” Steve gave them his own side-glance. “So that’s it for the night?”

“Well,” Clint stretched back and gave his friend a knowing smile. “You haven’t been much help today so that means you’re closing.”

Steve blew him a raspberry. “Yeah, we all close.”

“By yourself.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Fine, fine.” He held up his hands to show he wasn’t going to put up a fight. “I know you both have dates anyway. Don’t use my… _weakness_ as an excuse to get out. Why you both are going out on a Monday is beyond me.”

“Well, cause of Tony’s event,” Clint paused to smirk at Steve’s reddening face, “Nat is busy till it’s over with. We just got to take our date days when we can.”

“Besides, no one likes Mondays as a date day which means lines everywhere are small.” Sam said, looking so pleased with himself and his genius. “Pretty smart if you ask me.”

“What’s wrong with Thai take-out at home?”

“Ugh,” Clint and Sam groaned together. “You’re so boring!”

“It’s just that _people_ are out there.” Steve’s hand danced at the window to show what he meant. “Wouldn’t it be better to share the few romantic moments you have with your significant other be more private and intimate?”

“It’s not exciting though! Sure, it can be cute and lead to sexy times…but there isn’t much you can do. We can go out to movies, to clubs, you know…live like we’re thirty and not ninety.” Sam threw a paperball at Steve’s head.

Steve caught it and threw it right back. “Whatever. It’s not my place to judge how you date.”

“But it is our place to judge how you do.” Clint finished. “I swear, once this party-thing is over with I’m partnering up with Nat and we’re finding you a date.”

“Not interested.”

“Too bad.” Clint sang out and then checked his watch and nudged Sam. “Whoop. I need to get home and get sexy. Nat hates it when I smell like this place.” He hopped up and danced around a little. “I plan on getting laid tonight! Don’t mind me if I come in limping tomorrow!”

“Stop sharing your sex-life with us, Barton.” Steve groaned.

“ _Never_! Now come along my also soon-to-be-laid brother. Off we go to do what Steve does not do; GET SEX.” Clint laughed as he dodged sharpened pencils torpedoing at him.

Sam laughed as well as he avoided the pencils and, now more paper balls, flying through the air. “We’ll get out of your hair, Steve. Enjoy your night singing to your flowers.”

“I don’t sing to them.” Steve sulked and started to look for heavier things to throw. He couldn’t find anything in time as the morons rushed out the door giggling like…well, morons.

“Dumbasses.” He huffed before he started to pick up his mess. It took him just a short time and then he focused on the empty space up front.

Well, he had the place to himself. Closing alone wasn’t something that bothered Steve in the least. It gave him time to put on his own music, just enjoy the life and smell what the plants provided, and decompress from the day. Besides, with the money in the safe all that was left to do was clean and water.

“Talking about Thai has given me a craving.” He’d get everything done and pick up some before home where he’d continue his Studio Ghibli marathon and see if tonight was the night he could finally get even remotely close to the beautiful art they produced.

“Ah, right.” He hummed to himself as he placed the watering can in the sink to fill up. Pulling out his phone he brought out his music and found the Ghibli playlist and hooked it up to the speaker as he searched for the particular one he was in the mood for. For the life of him, the soft waltz-like tune of the Howl’s Moving Castle theme refused to leave his head.

Shoulders relaxed as the melody filled the store and he couldn’t help but sway a little, back and forth, to the piano that echoed around. He picked up his watering can and spray bottle that had some sugar stirred in and walked out, feeling his head floating away. He could just picture the vivid colors of the world in the movie: flowers and grass popping out to become a feast for the eyes. His fingers were desperate for him to get to some paper and draw everything in his head.

“Not yet,” he scolded himself and his art-twitch. “Work first.”

The images and need did not ease up but he was able to ignore it and just enjoy the music and his time alone.

His throat vibrated as he followed the beautiful melody raining softly around the storefront. It was funny, he was by no means a singer, but he could apparently hum (or da-da-da) quite decently. 

His flowers loved it. Sam may disagree, but Steve could see a difference in them when he serenaded them with a hum. They also appreciated his taste in music—old fashion or fluffy in all its glory. He also believed they enjoyed watching him dance around with an invisible partner or a broom. Perhaps a bit tasteless and cliché in such a hard, advanced time but whenever he was alone Steve could not help but sway and waltz around the empty room.

Steve walked, ok danced, around and gave each pot special attention. He cradled leaves gently as he sprayed them with spritz of sugar-water. He gave each plant a smile and made sure to take out any dead leaves he found. 

However, after only twenty minutes an annoying buzz continued to interrupt his magical alone moment. It was a familiar sound and from a familiar location of their little lost and found bucket under the counter. It was rarely used except for the occasional misplaced phone or dropped earring that tended to happen in the hustle and bustle of the busy city, even within a quaint flower-shop.

He followed it to behind the counter, to the lost and found, and discovered, unsurprisingly, a sleek black phone vibrating with an unknown number on the screen.

“Who’s is this?” He turned the phone around in confusion. He was positive it didn’t belong to Sam or Clint but he rarely paid much attention to the phone in anyone’s hand. Besides, if it was a customer normally Steve was filled in on the item as well. It must’ve been on of theirs and Clint was notorious for leaving his stuff behind wherever he went. It looked a little too nice but what did he know about phones? Shrugging, he placed it on the counter and went back to work. The door was left unlocked so if Clint came back he could get to it easily.

Steve returned to his nightly chores, dancing, and enjoying the music, instantly forgetting about the rude phone.

His hips and shoulders started to sway a bit in tune with the music. A dark-haired wizard with a fantastic goatee in a metallic suit, because he needed to be original, was there with him. The wizard (who was so _not_ Stark) was there with him, leading the dance around the lilac and orchid filled room.

With the New York City lights filling up the space, the music bouncing off the walls, the natural smell, and all the colors it rally felt like Steve was in a fantasy world. It took him outside of himself, outside of the store, and somewhere else. Perhaps a little romantic or artistic, but he didn’t care. So he just danced and hummed softly to his plants.

The warmth of another body did not really click in his head instantly. Neither was the solid hands appearing on his hips, swaying with their motion.

‘Wait.’ He blinked, his dazed mind slowly starting to catch up that it did not feel like he was dancing alone. ‘Wait.’ He repeated to himself. 

Turning around, he was not expecting the sight of a handsome man in a nice suit looking at him with something akin to awe. He was close, very close, and it struck Steve he must’ve touched him during his dance. His hands must’ve been on his waist and moved with him.

Eleven seconds passed before his shock lit up his whole system.

“Fucking hell!” Steve jumped back in horror at the sight of the shorter man. “Where…good god, where did you come from?”

“I,” Tony blinked, his voice as soft as the music fluttering around them. “I, sorry,” he cleared his throat and blinked again as if he was waking up from a spell. “Sorry, I didn’t…who are _you_?”

Steve felt his throat itching and he knew his cheeks were redder than what was fair. 

Of all the people to see him dancing and humming to flowers it had to be Tony Stark. He prayed lightning struck him down.

“I…I am,” Steve cleared his throat too and tried to find something within himself that wasn’t an awkward mess. Put flowers or a sketchpad in front of him and you couldn’t get him to shut up with his hands. But this? Open communication with another person (a hot-other person) was enough to make his brain start to shut down.

Tony was waiting expectantly. His expression was still slacked-jaw and something glowing. Like how Steve could look at the plants or a dog.

“I’m Steve Rogers. You’re Mr. Stark. Ah, Clint and Sam met…talked…yeah.” He was screwing up. He could really use that lightning bolt. “I’m the third owner of this, uh, this.” He twirled his finger around the shop unnecessarily.

“I haven’t seen you before.” Tony’s tone was still soft as if he understood he was in the presences of a creature ready to bulldoze its way to introvert-ness safety.

“Yes, right, well…as you can tell I’m not the best with…talking.” Steve finished lamely with a crooked grin. It felt awkward on his face. Did it look as awkward as it felt? He was going to die. “If I’m sent on a customer it’s usually mothers with children or elderly. I’m sort of good with them? Normally I’m in the back. I’m the designer.”

“You?” Tony looked him over from head to toe and back up slowly before he blinked, waking up again. “Wait, the centerpieces, the bouquets…that,” he pointed back to the arrangement shelf where he picked up the vase the previous week. ”All of that was your work?”

“Oh,” Steve’s smile felt more natural and easier, that was a topic he could handle easier. “Yes, I hear the reviews were positive? I was hoping to hear if anything needed changed or toned down.”

“No! No, no. They were stunning. Perfect. I’m not a flower person. I mean, I don’t know anything about this.” Now Tony unnecessarily motioned around the store. “But those were _stunning_. They were actually sold at the end of the night.”

“All of them?” Well that explained the spike in his banking account. “That’s rather amazing to hear.”

“Yes, I…you were dancing?”

Steve’s face drained of blood. “I had hoped you would not remember that.”

“You were so _cute_.”

“Not…that is not the word I would use.”

“You look like you could break a log with your bare hands and you’re acting so…so this! And you were dancing! And singing!” A smile was growing on his face. “I thought I wandered into a Disney-film.”

“Just because I’m a bit tall and bit, uh, built doesn’t really mean much.” Steve wormed the watering can in his hands. He hated that his quiet personality didn’t match his supposed intimidating physique. 

“You ever see Sleeping Beauty?” Tony plowed on through as if he hadn’t heard Steve’s words. “The forest scene. Like that. You even got me to dance with you. You were just so happy and out of it. God, it was so pretty.”

“I…uh,” this was not what he was expecting. “What?”

“You. Dancing like that around all of this,” Tony smiled in such a genuine way that Steve had to believe him. “You’re pretty.”

“Thank you?” Steve squeaked. He didn’t think anyone had called him pretty before, not since he was eleven when he looked quite feminine and only his ma and grandma saw it as a compliment. 

“You’re quite welcome. So, do you normally come here to dance?”

Steve gave Tony a meek smile. “I may do it more than I want to admit.”

“You’re quite good.” There was a chuckle to the compliment. “You ever get out of here to show those hips off?”

Steve choked in an awkward laugh, “Oh, god no. I don’t go out to anything like a club.”

“Balls? Parties? Any sort of event?”

“No, just by myself in a empty store to be discovered by a customer.” He wasn’t sure why Tony thought a flower-shop worker would ever go to something like a ball. Steve didn’t even know those things still happened.

Now Tony belly-laughed, “oh, that’s a shame. You’re just wasted hiding out in here. You need to be shown off. You should be on the arm of someone, like a billionaire.”

Steve full on laughed as well. “I think that’s a compliment? Though it almost sounded like I should be a trophy-wife.”

“I guess that was a little awkward.” It did not sound like Tony was apologizing.

Steve smiled then turned to place his sugar-spray on one of the plant-displays. “Was there something I could do for you, Mr. Stark?”

“Wow,” Tony rasped out.

“Huh?” Steve turned back to see Tony’s eyes snap back upwards. “What was that?”

“No, nothing. I did come…” He looked around dramatically before his eyes landed on the front counter. “Ah, here it is.” Tony went over and picked up the phone, checking it over, and then plopped it back in his pocket. “I’m a bit surprised I left this. I was in a rush to meet up with my CEO for a meeting. Still, this thing is usually super-glued to my side.”

“That was _your_ phone. Oh.” Of course he’d overlook the obvious. Of course it would be Tony Stark’s phone. “I hadn’t realized you left it behind.” He was going to MURDER Sam and Clint. They didn’t want to leave the store swiftly for just sex. They knew Stark had left his phone and would be back to get it.

This was a goddamn set up.

“I’m sorry I didn’t…Clint and Sam didn’t inform me. Normally we log our lost-and-found but….well, I guess they forgot.” He forced the last part out of his clenched teeth. ‘I’m going to be in jail before the end of the week because I am going to slaughter them both.’

“It’s fine.” Tony said, his voice and expression something akin to dreamy. “This was more than fine. Steve, right?”

“Yes. Steve Rogers.” He reminded, knowing Tony preferred to use Sam and Clint’s last name. Perhaps to keep it professional.

“Steve, I like it.”

“Really? Most people find it rather old fashion and bland.”

“No, it’s perfect.”

“Oh, well…thank-you?” Steve shifted on his feet, waiting for the man to say his good-byes and walk out. But he stayed put just giving that stare to Steve. “Did you need anything else, Mr. Stark?”

“Tony.” 

“Tony?”

“That’s my name. I would like you to use it.”

“Ok?” Steve frowned. “Well, did you need anything? I’d be happy to help you. Oh,” he remembered that Tony mentioned he needed to see his CEO. “Maybe another arrangement? Did Ms. Potts like the vase you bought last week?”

“You knew about that? She’s just a good friend by the way.”

Steve pointed behind Tony to his safe-hold in the back. “I’m usually back there. I overheard you. I also like hearing what people think of the designs.” He winced. “Sam and Clint call me creepy but when I’m not good with human interactions I guess it comes with the territory.”

“You were just right there?” Tony looked at the window forlornly. “Just right _there_?”

“I’m back there every day just about.” Steve confessed, unsure what Tony was getting at.

“You’ve never come out.” He said, his voice a miserable whine. “Why didn’t I get to meet you till _now_?”

“Well, as I said I’m not the best with customers…and I apparently get caught doing that.” It took a lot of willpower to not groan. Tony Stark saw him dancing. This moment would haunt him the rest of his life.

“You’re so shy. Do your friends have cute-nicknames for you like Butterfly or something?”

“Now it feels like you’re making fun.” Steve grumped.

“No! Well, a little. I do it because I care. And because it’s just so cute.”

Now Steve officially groaned, “Mr. Stark--” 

“I think I’m going to marry you.”

It was such a blunt, easy-going declaration. Steve wasn’t even sure he heard him right. He simply blinked at Tony stupidly, “What?”

“Yes,” Tony nodded as if agreeing with himself. He smiled lovingly at Steve. “Yes, I think I will.”

Steve still felt like he was turning nuclear red. “What?”

Tony pulled out his phone and pouted. “Damn, I’m late in meeting Pepper. But I’ll be back for you tomorrow, ok?”

“…What?”

“Ok!” Tony beamed and reached over, took Steve’s hand and gave it a prince-like kiss, winked, and walked out with a, “See you tomorrow, baby!” leaving Steve alone with his flowers, waltz music, and red face.

“What.”

-o-

It was a dream.

That was the only logical conclusion Steve settled upon the next morning. After a weird night sleep and a hard run it made more sense that the Thai food just gave him weird visions that felt like reality.

Because last night could be nothing more than a weird-ass dream.

Still, he came into work on tip-toes and worried any moment Mr. Stark would appear and…well, he didn’t know what. That was the freaky thing. But, no, it had to be a dream. Why on earth would someone like Tony Stark want to marry _him_?

‘No, no.’ He pressed his forehead on the employee fridge. ‘Don’t think about it. None of it is real. Tony—Mr. Stark—did not mean anything by it. He did not ask me to marry him. I had indigestion or insecure-vision or something.’ He smacked his head again. “No. No. No.”

“Oh dear, Steve is having a crisis again.” Sam called out from the entrance to their backroom.

“Tell him he can’t destroy the fridge to escape his mental woes. That is a hand-me-down and we’re not putting money in for a new one.” Clint called from the front door, locking it up so no one would enter as they all got ready for the day. 

“Oh, not to interrupt your crisis buuuut…did Stark come get his phone?” Sam asked as he sat down his bag and lunch on their shared table. His smile was all innocent and pure evil.

“You…it…” Steve pulled his head from the fridge to glare. “That did NOT happen. You did NOT set me up for that.”

“Oh, he did come.” Sam grinned. “Clint! He showed up!”

“Ha! Knew it would happen. So,” Clint poked his head in with a charming grin. “Tell your darling Clint and Sam what happened.”

“He…” he covered his face. “He did show up. And I was dancing.”

“Ooh,” Sam and Clint simultaneously bit their lip as they started to choke over their laughter but batted their eyes as if innocently shocked. As if they hadn’t expected for Steve’s private moment to be happened upon. “Oh that’s right…you tend to be all princess-like when you’re alone.”

“He _saw_ you?” Sam asked.

“I think…I think he danced with me for a moment?” Steve confessed.

“Whoa, what?” Both leaned forward, eager to hear. “He danced with you?”

“I think, maybe? It got really messed up.”

“Did he do something to you?” Sam was instantly in a protective, worried stance.

“No! No, just…he,” he moaned and flopped against the table. “I was dreaming or out of it or got high of mulch fumes. Because I thought he proclaimed he’s going to marry me.”

Their reaction was the same as his from last night. They went silent for a few seconds, blinking, before going, “What?”

“It was just a moment of insanity I think. I don’t know.” 

“Huh.”

“It was probably just nothing or something.” He ran a hand through his hair a frown twisted on his face. “I don’t know.” Steve repeated again and rubbed his bruised, throbbing head before checked his watch. “We’re late in opening up. I’m going to get started on the orders.”

“Yeah,” The two shared a concern and confused look but went to their stations to start their day.

The morning went by as normal. People came in and out for pick-ups or just a walk through the beautiful location. Plenty of standard vases and bouquets were bought and some new orders made.

It was slow moving but thanks to their first event with Stark Industries their little shop was starting to pick up customers and inquires. It gave them all comfort to know their business should be safe in the bustling, competitive New York area. It was just another reason Steve always felt his heart tremble around Stark. 

“Oye, Steve.” Clint poked his head in once the morning left and afternoon was progressing on. “What do we have to do today? There was something right?”

Steve frowned, normally he was on top of all the requests but his head was just not into it today, before he looked over at his wall where his calendar and all his notes hung. His finger trailed over their present date before it landed on the time, “Yeah. It looks like we got a small delivery to Phil’s restaurant at three.”

“Oh right, they got their space rented out for a birthday. We got all of that ready? It’s already,” Clint checked his watch, “2:15.”

“Yeah, it’s just two boxes. I may need to make two trips to play it safe.” Steve shrugged, planning on walking to the restaurant since it was only a few blocks away.

“Yeah, given that it’s glass. Ok. Go on and start getting the paperwork put together.”

Wiping his hands on his apron, Steve did as told and started to gather his stuff for the quick delivery. 

“Oh, welcome to Bird’s Nest Floral.” Clint greeted and disappeared back into the shop when the overhead bells jingled. Their jingling made Steve sulk because he didn’t hear them the night before which could’ve helped avoiding the embarrassing situation.

“Going to kill them.” He muttered to himself as he went to the back fridge to gather the boxes. “I swear I am.”

“Mr. Stark?” Clint looked surprised at the impeccable dressed man standing at the entrance. “You’re here today?”

“What? Your morning isn’t brightened by my gorgeous face?”

“Just wasn’t expecting you back so soon.” Clint took a glance to the window. 

“I was hoping to talk with Steve.” Tony said as he looked around Clint at the open door and window as well. “He back there? Steve. Ste-e-eve!”

Steve poked his head out after a few moments, a confused expression on his face, “Yeah? Oh, uh,” the confusion melted to surprise, “Hi, Mr. Stark.”

“ _Steve_!” Tony’s eyes brightened and he all but smashed Clint away to reach the blue-eyed man. “There you are. You _still_ hiding back there? It’s such a pity you don’t get out here more.” He grasped Steve’s hand and gave the knuckles another kiss. His smile grew when he watched Steve turn red and flustered. “You really glow outside that cave.”

Clint, holding his very bruised arm, rolled his eyes in misery. “Oh _no_.”

“When do you get off? I wanted to take you to get some dinner. How do you feel about Chinese? There is a great place in the Waldorf hotel. I’m sure you’d love it.”

“I…uh,” He threw a panicked look to his friends.

“He loves Chinese and he gets off at six, but he can leave after the delivery and after he finishes up his quota for the day.” Sam inputted, being NOT helpful.

“Perfect! I’ll get the reservations now. I’d get a table regardless but I want to make sure you get the best treatment, doll-face.”

Clint shared an appreciative look, which Steve found he did not appreciate. This was happening way too fast and was still something he could deny being real. 

“Hear that Sam? I do believe our Steve finally has a date.”

“B-But--”

“And a ritzy date. Blonds get all the luck.”

“B-But--”

“2:23, Steve.” Clint snapped his fingers. “Hop to it so you won’t be late on the delivery and your date.”

“I can help you.” Tony promised as he moved in closer, his fingers lacing with Steve’s. 

Steve’s brain promptly frazzled out. 

“Oh ew. They’re already cute together.” Sam snorted, though his face had a wide grin. He was never letting Steve live this down. “Steve you gotta get back to work, stop it with your boyfriend.”

“H-He’s not--”

“Sorry, sweetheart. I’m delaying our date. Why don’t we go in and get--”

“Employees only, Stark.” Clint grabbed his collar to keep him back. “Even you. Stay out here so Steve can get his work finished and not be distracted by grabby hands.”

“I wasn’t going to be perverted.” Tony swore. “I just wanted to hold him a little.”

Steve whimpered and rushed to the back, ready to drown himself under the tap of the sink. Sadly, he did have work to do and needed to concentrate on that so his delivery was prompt. Weirdness with Stark or not he needed to work.

Still, could his ghost make the delivery so he could pass on from mortification? 

Back outside, Clint finally released his hold on Tony once he was sure he wasn’t going to make a beeline to the back for more seduction to the man who looked close to combustion.

“You _are_ interested in Steve.” Sam laughed and shook his head. “We always knew one day a prince would steal him away. Just didn’t think it’d be you.”

“He’s so delicate.” Tony sighed dreamily, a lovesick grin on his face.

“Sort of not really. Once you get to know him, he’s a total brat. It’s just getting to know him is difficult. There’s a wall there.” Clint mimicked Kronk and waved a hand in front of his face. “But he is a sweetheart of a brat. I guess I can give him that.”

“Will I need to ask you and Sam for his hand in marriage?”

Clint raised a brow. “We’re not his dads. But sure, yeah, why not? I’m up for walking him down the aisle. As the not-father, I do expect a dowry from you Stark.”

“I know you’re joking--”

“Pfft. Joking about using a rich man. Ha.”

“But I’ll literally throw money at you if you get Steve to accept my proposal.”

“We talking dollar bills?”

“Hundred bills.”

“Done. STEVE, MARRY STARK!”

“Clint, STOP SCREAMING!” 

“Well, he didn’t say no there.” Sam noted as he lounged on the counter. “Does that count for anything?”

“Good enough for me.” Tony grinned.

“But seriously, you want to date Steve?” Sam inquired. 

“Uh, yeah? He’s perfect. I’m actually pretty well pissed off you lot didn’t introduce him to me when I first came in.”

“Like we knew what your type was. We met you literally a month ago.” Clint scoffed.

“But why didn’t I meet all of you? I’m your best customer and I didn’t get to meet all the owners? He and I could’ve been married already and looking into adoption!” Tony whined.

“I actually have no idea if you’re serious or not.” Said Sam. “But we just want to make sure that you’re…well, good. Steve’s last boyfriend was a bit of a dick and we want to make sure you’re not.”

Tony’s head snapped up and his lovesick eyes lit up with fire, “What the hell did he do to my Steve?”

“Whoa, whoa, easy there.” Sam held up his hands. “He didn’t really _do_ anything. He just wasn’t a good guy.”

“He was a racist.” Clint interjected.

“Ok, we still don’t know that for sure. Just because he hated me doesn’t me he hated every other black man. Besides, I hated him first.” Sam huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“He was a two-timing Nazi.” Clint huffed right back.

“Still no proof on the Nazi thing. Let’s not go around throwing that title to anyone. But the two-timing? Yeah. Brock was just a sleaze. A good-looking sleaze, but a sleaze nonetheless. Luckily, Steve can be a take-it-slow type of guy,” Sam tried to give a meaningful look to Tony who did not seem to take notice, “so they were just casually dating when it was discovered Brock was sleeping around at the time.”

“But, he hasn’t dated since then. That was three years ago!” 

“Jesus, Clint are you really trying to marry Steve off?”

“You heard Stark. He’s willing to pay!”

Sam smacked his hand over his face and sighed. 

“Besides, he seems decent enough. You won’t two-time him?”

Tony puffed out his chest as if insulted. “I’d never do that to him. Steve deserves the best.”

“See?” 

“Whatever. But Stark why not date Steve a bit first and then marry him, hmm?” Sam pressed.

A sulk went on his face, “Pep said the same thing. What’s wrong with marriage _now_?”

“Well…maybe because you met him literally less than twenty-four-hours ago?”

“So?” Tony asked so genuinely disturbed and confused by the idea of waiting longer than a day to marry someone.

Sam threw his hands up in the air. “I did my part. I can’t handle crazy. I’m going back to my plants.”

“The ones for the tentacle-porn?”

Steve laughed as he came out with one of the boxes. “That will never get old. Sorry, Sam.” He threw his friend a not-sorry smile; pleased to see he was not the center of ridicule upon his return.

“Steve!” Tony beamed and was back at his side.

“He was gone like five minutes, Stark!”

Tony just shrugged with a smile and continued to remain close to Steve’s side. He turned to the man, looking at his arms, “Do you need help? You’re making a delivery? I’ll go with you!”

“I…uh, well,” He looked at Clint and Sam, unsure what to do. 

“Yeah, sure, sure.” Sam waved them off. “I get the feeling he’d follow you even if we say no. Can’t stop a guy from walking at your side, right?”

“No, they cannot. Is this everything?”

“I have just one other box.”

“Then I’ll get that.” As Tony went inside he gave Steve’s thigh a brush, which earned a cute squeak.

“Still employees only, ah screw it.” Clint blew out a raspberry as Tony ignored him and came out with the other box. “How does Potts put up with you?”

“Cause I’m a perfect combination of sexy and cute. Bat my eyes and I manage to get any contract done. Though Steve’s baby-blues may have me beat.” He pressed his side against Steve. “He could probably get a country out of me if he asked sweet enough.”

“Time to go!” Steve moved away quickly.

Tony stalked after him with that lovesick grin on his face. “You’re so cute when you blush.”

“Mr. Stark! Please!”

“Tony, sweetie. And I can’t help it. You’re just too adorable. What a reaction; your face is apple red! And anyone ever tell you that you’re sexy when begging?”

“ _Stark_!” Steve yelped as he hurried out the door with the laughing man after him.

“Well…” Sam’s eyebrows were up high as the door gently closed shut. “I do believe we’ve just killed Steve. There is no way he is going to survive a man that suave and with no filter pursuing him.”

“Yep.” Clint grinned. “Nat is going to be so proud.”

Still staring at the door the two shared a fist-bump before heading back to work. 

Out in the streets of New York Tony had, thankfully, eased up a little on the teasing. Steve supposed he was worried the delivery would not make it because Steve was probably close to passing out.

“So, fill me in,” Tony began, sounding so at ease with everything. It was quite different to how Steve felt. “How did you and two other men start a flower business?” 

Steve shifted his box a bit and cleared his throat to keep his voice steady. He was impressed with himself that he did not stutter. “Clint’s grandmother had a popular one in Iowa. When he was growing up he would spend most all his open hours there. He has a pretty poor relationship with most all his family members.”

“Mhm, I can feel that.”

“Well, after his grandmother died she left the business to Clint. Clint sold the business there and moved here for school and,” Steve shrugged, “he, Sam, and I were friends in college and we just wanted Clint’s family business to be successful. Turns out, Sam is really good with business, Clint is really good with plants, and I’m really good with art. It just worked out.”

“Do you deal with a lot of homophobic shit?”

“At first. I mean, I’ve handled it since I was fifteen and realized I am attracted to both men and woman, but it was a bit stupid that somehow our masculinity was called into question.” He snorted.

“I’ve never understood any coloration like that. People are morons.” 

“Can’t argue that.”

“We get along so well.”

Steve gave up.

Tony continued to talk enough for the both of them. He bounced from one topic to another, floating wherever his thoughts landed him; he started off talking about robotics, which made him remember a story about pie, which got him talking about how one time he nearly killed his CEO when he forgot she was allergic to strawberries, to how Steve felt about champagne and strawberries at their wedding.

All of this in a span of fifteen minutes.

Steve had to admit, he was impressed. The man certainly knew how to talk. And, a strange concept to Steve, it did not seem he was talking out of anxiety or nerves. He was just being himself and was comfortable. It was rather mind-boggling that this man, who barely knew Steve, was able to just feel free to talk about anything and everything he so pleased without any doubts stopping him.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Tony stopped his talk on how he’ll make sure there would be chocolate strawberries presented at their wedding as well to turn and smile at Steve.

“Huh?”

“You’re staring at me and not saying anything.”

“Oh, uh,” he quickly looked down to the box in his hands. He did not want to admit he was absorbing how vibrant and expressive the man was when he was excited in the conversation. “Sorry, I’m not the best with talking.”

“Anxiety?”

Steve looked a bit surprised that Tony knew it instantly. Most people instantly jumped to him simply being shy or awkward.

Tony threw him a wiry grin. “I get anxiety attacks too.”

“You?” Steve looked him up and down in shock. “You do? But you’re so comfortable and,” _amazing_ but he kept that final word down in his gut. “You’re just talking about everything you want and you’re not bothered.”

“Of course I get it, love. You know anyone can.” He paused with a patient smile as Steve nodded in agreement. “Mine stems from a lot of self-worth issues that came from family issues. I’ve been doing better but,” he shrugged, “it’s not something that goes away overnight.”

“You didn’t have to tell me that.”

“I wanted to. Besides, if you don’t have many people in your life telling you it’s ok you start to think it’s really not and damn,” he whistled, “now that is a spiral.” He then frowned. “Barton and Wilson told me about this Brock character.”

Steve stopped at the front of their delivery point to stare. He wasn’t sure what facial expression should be on his face so he just settled on looking lost.

“He was an idiot. He had you, he _had_ you, and he betrays you like that? I don’t like the idea of someone doing that to anyone, but _you_?” His fingers pressed hard into the cardboard box. “It’s not right. It’s not acceptable. You deserve better.”

“Well, thank you?” Steve did not know what else to say. But it felt like his heart was lodged in his throat and the front of his face felt tight and hot.

“There you are, Steve!” 

“Oh,” he jumped and turned from Tony to give a smile to the brunette at the door. “Hey Phil. I hope we’re not late?”

“Not at all!” Phil grinned and held open the door so they could enter. “It’s good to see you again and…” he trailed off when he looked at Tony. “Someone new?” 

In his suit that was probably frightfully expensive, shiny leather shoes, and trimmed, clean features it was probably very obvious he was not a new employee. But Steve did not call out Phil’s attempt for an introduction. 

Tony, however, was apparently fine with calling him out.

“Hmm, yeah, no. I can be modest enough that not everyone knows my face but a man who works at a place like this?” Tony’s nose scrunched up as if the restaurant wasn’t pretty enough, “You’d have an eye on what type of suit I’m wearing. Obviously I am not an employee. I’m Steve’s _boyfriend_. I wanted to help him out so we can make it to our date.”

“ _Tony_ ,” Steve gaped. He sounded surprisingly rude and snobby. 

“It’s ok, Steve.” Phil offered with a smile as he took the box from Steve’s hand and placed it on one of the tables. He offered to take the box from Tony but the bearded man glared and sat the box on his own. Tony then stepped back, his body close to Steve’s own, and crossed his arms over his chest.

The smell of the up-scale American grill made Steve’s stomach roll threateningly—it was about to grumble embarrassingly if he didn’t fill up the brief awkward silence. 

“Alright,” He cleared his throat and brought up his paperwork and receipts. “This is twenty mini vases with five roses in each, and with purple ribbons wrapped around each vase. Lilac purple.” Steve flipped through the three pages of documents he had. “I checked their numbers before I came but if you want to check now, feel free.”

“No need. You guys are always good with this.” Phil smiled and nodded to his staff who started to unbox the delivery and set the vases in the middle of all the tables. The color combination on the cream tablecloths and the dark wood of the walls went well with the flowers and made the red of the roses really pop.

Tony huffed and directed a none-too-friendly stare at the man.

Steve gave him an unsure side-glare then turned back to Phil. “Thank you. Here. If you could just sign here and here? And then I can send you a copy of this receipt through email by the end of the week.”

Phil nodded as he took the papers, his fingers accidently brushing over Steve’s own.

“Oh sorry, Steve.” Phil sputtered a bit.

Steve shrugged with a patient smile, not seeing the big deal. “It’s fine.”

Tony clicked his tongue. “Yeah, don’t overreact.”

“Stark.” Steve warned, not pleased with that impatient tone. “Sorry for him Phil. He’s hungry or something.” 

“It’s…fine. Your boyfriend probably just wants to spend some time with you.”

“Which we will once this,” Tony wiggled his fingers between the two. “Is over with.”

“Stark.” Steve warned again.

Phil continued to frown and finished up signing. “Thank you, Steve.”

“It is nothing. Please let us know if you need anything and I hope you give us a review.” Steve grabbed Tony’s arm and dragged him outside. “See you later, Phi.” He finished as he closed the door.

“Ok, what the hell?” Steve rounded on him. “That is a customer! You may not work for us but you said you wanted to make this delivery and you gave him attitude? We provide flowers for him at least once a month! We can’t lose him.”

Tony’s face twisted into a wince. “I…I was a right ass, wasn’t I?”

“I’d say so. That…is that…” Steve floundered for his question but decided to just come right out with it. “That doesn’t seem like you. Is it?”

“No! Well,” Tony winced again. “Maybe? Not about rubbing my wealth in people’s face…I just,” he cleared his throat and avoided Steve’s eyes, “remember our talk about my anxiety streaming from insecurity? Because of that I do have a little bit of a,” he motioned his hands around before he gave up and sighed. “I have a jealousy streak.”

Steve blinked. “You were jealous in there?”

“Yes.”

“Uh…” Steve blinked again, really unsure where anything fit. “Why?”

“Oh, come on baby! That Phil-character has the hots for you and I did not like it.”

Steve stared numbly at Tony. “Bwah?”

“Jesus Christ, you really didn’t know? Ok, well…wow. No wonder I looked crazy. I mean not to say jealousy is a good flaw by any means but it must’ve really looked like I switched gears there for you.” Tony looked flabbergasted. “He was practically glowing when you walked in, gave me a suspicious look, and was disappointed when I announced our relationship.”

Steve still really wanted to talk to Tony about this relationship bit but he was struggling with the idea that Phil may have a crush on him.

“I’m sorry. God, and I was acting so pissed off about your ex when I’m not exactly a glowing angel myself. I promise, I would not become…ok, that is starting off like what a dick of a guy would say.” He rubbed his face and Steve was surprised to see he actually looked freaked out. “I am just so sorry. I will go in there and apologize to him. I’ll send a donation to his business to ease up any hard feelings. I’m willing to tell him I acted out of jealousy and needed to be the cool alpha-male in the room.”

“I…” Steve nodded as he still tried to absorb the fact that Tony was a jealous-type. “I would appreciate if you did apologize to him. He is a friend and a customer.”

Tony nodded, “I’ll do it right now.”

“Hey, uh, Tony?” Steve licked his lips as the nerves started to bubble up in his stomach again. Tony stopped at the entrance to look at him. “Phil is just a friend. Like…Like your Ms. Potts.”

Those brown eyes blinked for a few moments before that same excited grin went on his face. “Ok, baby. I’ll go smooth this over and be right back.” 

Steve whimpered into his hands when Tony disappeared as he realized how completely ruined he already was. “Oh, no, Rogers. Oh, god, _no_.”

-o-

Despite Steve’s abhorrent terror at the realization he was falling down this relationship road whether logical-side wanted to or not, Steve still wanted to go on the date. He was actually eager for the date.

‘I’m insane. I’m insane. I’m going too fast aren’t I? Or is this the normal speed for the kids now?’ He looked at his reflection in horror. ‘I just used “the phrase” and I’m only twenty-nine. Ok yeah, maybe I do need out a little more.’

He splashed some water on his face, made sure his mouth smelled fresh, applied some more deodorant and his light cologne (that he had never used till this day), and decided it was good enough. He didn’t have much outside of jeans and tees. There were only two button up shirts in his closet and one was _plaid_.

“I _am_ ninety.” The tone was mopeier than he’d care to admit.

He went for the dark blue one. It still had a tag on it. Clipping the tag off he slipped on the shirt and was relieved to see it actually fit his form rather decently. It didn’t squeeze against his arms or pecs awkwardly like so many did. The color also looked decent with his hair and blue eyes. He looked…ok. Yes, he was ok. 

“And Tony is waiting. Stop making him wait.” he grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys and stumbled out the door to not have the man continue to wait. It was quite patient of him to remain downstairs so Steve could get ready and freak out in private. 

“Sorry,” he nearly tripped out the stairs, out the street entrance, and into Tony’s stomach. Luckily, he avoided that fiasco and managed to catch himself in time. Tony still grabbed on to his shoulders to steady him.

“Whoa, easy there. Alright, let me look at you,” he straightened Steve up and gave off a sound that was similar to a purr. Steve didn’t know humans could even make that noise. “You look gorgeous.”

Steve looked down at himself. Gorgeous? He thought it was just ok. Tony was the one smartly dressed and looked ready for an evening meal in the Waldorf. “You think so?”

“Shirt is perfect,” Tony fixed the top so it showed off a bit more collarbone than Steve was used to. “And the jeans are an actual pain to look at. Your ass looks delicious…and I went into dick-territory again.”

“Well…uh…thanks?” Steve nearly tried to look aver his shoulder to see what Tony was so impressed about.

It made Tony laugh so hard he doubled-over. “Oh, baby, you are the cutest thing in this world. I’m afraid I am going to ruin you.”

Steve picked at his shirt as he thought, ‘I’m already ruined.’

“Oh sweetie, I’m not making fun of you. Promise.” He took his hand and pulled him towards the ritzy sport-car that was so shiny black it nearly burned Steve’s eyes. “You just…I haven’t be with anyone like you, you know? Someone this genuine and oblivious.”

“Was that a compliment?”

“It was. Now, come on. I want to get you fed.”

Steve looked at the car, “I’ve never been in one of these before.”

“Oh, then you’re going to have fun.”

Fun was a word for it. The engine revved up and he sped up and flew through the streets of New York. He must do this often, as he knew when to slow down and look out for pedestrians, and when to avoid the cops. Its engine buzzed all throughout Steve’s body and the speed was such an amazing rush. Though he was clinging tight to the seat, so tight he worried his nails might dip into the upholstery, but he was laughing in delight.

“You seem to be a bit of a speed-junkie, babe.”

“A little.” Steve admitted, still laughing. “But I’ve never been in anything like this. What a rush!”

Tony leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Tony! Watch the road!”

Tony grinned, “Automated system, darling.”

“Automated?”

“I have everything remotely close to tech connected to my personal A.I. system. The car won’t crash because it’s designed not to.”

As if it heard Tony’s words the car started to slow down as it pulled up to the grand Waldorf. The steering wheel angled and turned on its own and paralleled park before the front. Steve gaped at the sight of it. 

“Oh…Oh, Tony, that is amazing.”

“Still in the early works. It’s perfected on my end but for the public? Still far too expensive and dips a bit too much in Big-Brother territory for comfort.”

“That would still…wow, that could really cut down accidents.”

Tony’s smile was gentle, almost sad “Yeah, it would.” He gave a pat to Steve’s thigh. “Come on, let’s get you fed.” 

They walked inside with Tony’s hand pressed up against Steve’s lower back. Stares followed them both as they were led to the back and eager whispers were shared amongst some guests. 

“Is this about you or…uh, _us_?”

“Oh, me, babe. Just me. It’s pretty well known I swing both ways. So the fact I’m here with a gorgeous man isn’t anything to write to the paparazzi about.”

“So you’re being gawked at like a zoo animal because you’re rich?”

“Basically.”

Steve’s lips twitched. “I think I feel sympathetic.”

“Oh, jeeze, thanks. I feel your love.”

“Well,” Steve shrugged. “Why should I show you any after you just admitted you’re here so often with others?”

“You admitting you’re jealous?”

“Never said that.” Steve shrugged as he thanked the waiter providing them with water and ordered a standard beer for his other drink. “Just that it’s hard to show sympathy when you just admitted I’m not the first here. Not making a guy feel special.”

“My face is going to fall off tonight you’re making me smile so much. Not only are you as cute as cute can be you’re also a snarky brat.” His eyes sparkled, pleased that what Clint had said earlier rang true. He loved a bit of attitude and sarcasm in a partner. “Let’s go get rings after dinner.”

“Tony,” Steve gave him a smile back. “Maybe just a _little_ slower?”

“Tomorrow then?” He replied, still earnest and serious.

Steve hung his head in temporary defeat, “Good enough.”

-o-

It was official. Tony was the best date Steve ever had.

True, Steve hadn’t exactly had many but he had no doubt that there would be no one to top the man. There was simply no one like Tony Stark in the world.

After a meal that cost over two hundred dollars (in which Steve had nearly had a heart-attack—which only made Tony snigger in delight) he took them to a cute little ice cream and coffee shop where everything was homemade but shared at a very cheap price. It was full of pastels and twinkle-lights and looked more fitting for Steve than Tony, but everyone in there knew Stark by first name and had his order by heart; a scoop of Dutch chocolate and a scoop of their coffee-fudge.

Steve braved the honeycomb and standard vanilla and it was the best scoop of his life. He kicked himself he hadn’t heard of the place before because he was officially addicted.

He then proceeded to take Steve around in the ridiculous fast smart-car as they talked about themselves and sharing places they love about New York. Steve had only been to Boston or to the country outside the city so he couldn’t offer many stories in comparison to Tony who had been to at least fifty-five countries and seventeen states. But strangely enough, he was still fascinated by every word that came out of Steve’s mouth.

It was unusual. Steve had never felt so important before. He was the complete focus of Tony’s attention, which still bothered Steve even with an automated car, and Tony was enjoying himself.

“Ok, so…” Steve gasped, a bit breathless as they pulled up to his modest apartment that was above an insurance-company. It felt so tiny in comparison to Stark Tower that glowed in the middle of the city. “I got to know,”

“Hm?” Tony unbuckled his safety-belt and turned to Steve, “What?”

“You really don’t find me boring?”

His expression was taken aback. “Did I make you feel like I did?”

“God, no,” Steve laughed, “The opposite in fact. I haven’t been the focus of so much attention since mom. I’ve just been called a bit-old fashion and quiet. I don’t go on vacations or dates, hell, it can be hard for me to just leave my house when I have the day off. I’m simple and so many find that boring.”

Tony’s face fell before he got himself out of the car, walked around and opened the door for Steve, helping him out and refused to let go of his hand. “Steve, simple is not boring to me. Simple is _fascinating_.”

“Huh.”

“I know people find the term comfortable somehow an insult, but god, that’s all I want. I was born into fast-pace and growing luxury. Then I took over and was really good at both of those things so I just immersed myself in the life-style. Before I knew it, I’m forty and _exhausted_. I want simple. I want someone who wants me over to just watch movies, who is excited over finding a new place in their home city, who cannot shut their pretty hole up about baseball or the Patriots.”

Steve blushed but shrugged. The Patriots were a shoo-in for the Super Bowl, of course he was excited. 

“You work with plants and art. You appreciate the big things and little things. You were interested in me and what I accomplish, not what I earn or do. God, you were excited over a safety-feature of a car when I have billion dollars worth of robots!”

“Well, safety is important?”

“Exactly! That,” Tony squeezed his shoulders and his thumbs massaged over them sweetly and yet erotically. “ _That_ is what I want. I love that. How you see me; with your interest, awe, and fascination…that’s exactly the same for me. You amaze me and I want that and you in my life.”

“Oh.” Steve’s throat felt too tight. “Oh, well…well, wow.”

“I’m just sorry you haven’t been told that before.”

“I, well, you too? I mean, I’m not as confident about it like you are, in how fast you move, but you are amazing and fascinating to me. You’re just fantastic contradictions. You took me to a restaurant that I couldn’t even afford the tip to and then to that ice-cream parlor. Everyone pushes on this stereotype that the wealthy don’t care but you knew the owner’s names and that their child is interested in science. And yet you also forgot about your closest friend’s allergy and are ready to apologize and mean it. I…I just think that’s amazing too.”

Tony looked like he may be getting choked up as well but he still had that big grin plastered on his face.

“Oh, well, uhm.” It felt a little too emotional and Steve worried he may have overstepped some boundaries.

Steve moved around to get to his home. Maybe it was time to say bye? But he found he really did not want to. He was having a blast. He was floating on cloud nine and even his logical-side wasn’t ready to come down. But Tony was a hard-working man and it was a Tuesday night, he had work…both of them had work in the morning. It was already near midnight and he should not get clingy.

Tony pounced on him, grabbing him by the waist and held him in place. “Don’t wanna go.”

It was like he read his mind. It made something within Steve spark up and a dreadful sense of boldness and excitement wanted to crawl out of his throat.

“Tony?”

Tony’s forehead was pressed against the back of Steve’s shoulder, nuzzling gently with his arms secured around Steve’s waist. “Hmm?”

“When can we go out again?”

Tony’s face could only be described as breathtaking as he gave him a grin. “Why not invite me into your place so we can talk about it?”

Steve read that loud and clear and blushed but did not wait for any sort of doubt to take over. “I would love for you to come up.”

-o-

Steve woke up with an arm draped across his back and a mouth on his neck.

The mouth was brushing over his nape and it took him a moment to realize a voice was coming out of them. “Babe, want me to call you in sick?”

“Hm?” Steve was groggy and he wasn’t sure he was ready to face the day when he was just so god damn comfortable.

“It’s nearly ten, don’t you guys open up at nine?”

Steve picked himself up to check his watch and sighed, not very surprised. Normally he was up before six for a hard morning workout but Tony gave him plenty of one during the night and so he snoozed right through the morning.

“Aw, crap, I’m late.” Steve groaned seeing it was 9:48. “They’re going to make me close by myself again.”

“Poor Cinderella.”

Steve smacked his arm and got up, stretching his back.

“Aww babe, come on. Play hooky. You look way too delectable to be out in the world.” Tony moaned and pressed himself against Steve’s form.

“You’re the one who woke me up.”

“I was trying to be polite. I didn’t think you would actually consider going in!”

Steve smacked him with a pillow. “We’re only open till five and closing just takes an hour at most. You could go home and get cleaned up.”

Tony huffed and flopped back to the bed. “I was hoping to spend the day without clothes.”

“Ok then, tomorrow.”

His head snapped up, “What?”

“Well, if you still want to. We can, tomorrow. After I inform my co-workers I’m taking the day off.”

“That is a deal I can take.” Tony said and leaned over and gave a playful nip to Steve’s shoulder instead of a handshake. “I’ll get everything ready for another night together, babe. What are you in the mood for today?”

Steve laughed as he looked around for his jeans and a fresh shirt. “I don’t know. Seems a bit early to think about that.”

“How about Indian? Or, or, no let’s get a burger. You like burgers?” Tony continued as he got up himself, walking around without any shame of his naked state, and headed for the bathroom.

“Yes, Tony, I like burgers.”

“Good! I know a perfect place. We can have it here. You mentioned briefly you were on a movie binge. Let’s continue that tonight. Oh, you also seemed to really like the ice-cream,” the shower was turned on, “this place has amazing milkshakes.”

“Tony, what are you trying to do to my cholesterol?” Steve wondered, finally back in his boxers and hands on his hips as he stared at the open restroom door.

“Don’t you worry your pretty head. I wouldn’t do anything to make you unhealthy. It’s just a burger. If it makes you feel better we can do something like a _salad_ tomorrow.”

“Wow, that was an unfriendly tone. You got something against greens?”

Tony poked his head out. “Salads are blech. But I’m sure I can find a good one--”

“Or I make something tomorrow?”

“Ooh, ooh! You’ll cook for me? Even better! Yes, yes, I like that. Why do you have those on? Get over here and get in the shower.”

“But I’m late?”

“You’re not going into work smelling of sex. Get your fine ass over here.”

Steve checked the clock again and then made his way over to stand in the doorway. “Just a shower, right?”

“Psh, where is the fun in that?”

Steve yelped when Tony smacked his ass and then yanked him inside.

-o-

“Well, well, well.” Clint and Sam both greeted as Steve shuffled in. “Look at that walk, Barton.”

“I do believe our puppy got himself a good night’s romp, Wilson.”

“I still do want to kill you both.” Steve warned. “And no, we’re not talking about my sex life.”

“You’re no fun.” Clint whistled as he watched the black car speed off. “Damn was that a Tesla?”

“I think so.” Steve stretched and popped his back. He appreciated cars but he didn’t know much about them. Now, motorcycles on the other hand he could probably name every type and piece.

“Damn.” Sam whistled as well. “I hear he has an extensive car collection. Like a man could serenade it for days. He has a Bugatti! An R8 e-tron!”

“I hear there is also an R8 Spyder.” Clint whined.

“Uh, right.” Steve rolled his eyes and he meandered his way to the employee-only section and picked up his apron, securing it around his waist. “Oh, by the way, Tony wants me to take off tomorrow.”

They stopped their drooling to turn and actually squealed.

“You’re going out again tomorrow?”

“Well,” Steve flushed as he gathered up his paperwork for the orders. He needed to make some new displays for the day and make enough for tomorrow. “Actually, he’s coming back to my place tonight.”

“Oooh, Steve is going to get some more!”

“Guys, we get old ladies in here. Keep your voice down.”

“Even they would celebrate knowing you’re not turning into a spinster.” Clint clapped his hands. “I like the sound of this. You’re going to marry a rich-man.”

Steve tried so hard not to roll his eyes and scold over the ridiculous need Clint had over sex and romance. He settled for just a disappointed stare and a meek, “We just started going out.”

“But you’re meant to be! I ship it. I’m telling Natasha so she can ship it.” He pulled out his phone and started to text his girlfriend.

“Clint--”

“Too late! It’s been known.”

“Crap.” Steve already felt his phone buzzing with one text after another. “Oh no.” He checked it and groaned. Natasha was sending him congrats, emojis, inappropriate links, and random selfies. “Damn it, she’s text-bombing me again.”

“Ha!”

“Clint, she is showing her cleavage in this one!”

“Isn’t it a pretty cleavage?”

“Why am I friends with you?” Steve placed his head on his workstation.

“Hey! No sir, there.” Sam clapped his hands loudly next to his ear. “Get to work you lazy bum. You’re closing by yourself again tonight.”

“Ugh. What a surprise. Did not predict that at all.”

The day went by too slowly and too quickly. Steve felt a bit distracted as he pushed all his work together, barely seeing what he was making. Although he loved his work and hanging out with his best friends all day he could not help but find himself excited and relieved when Clint poked his head in and said he and Sam were heading out.

Being the kind friend he was, he walked them out the door and promised to leave any notes he thought necessary for them to have on his day off. 

He knew he had it bad because he felt no guilt when he thought about spending the whole day with Tony rather than working.

“Which means I need to hurry up and finish this.” His grin grew on his face as he hurried around to gather up all his needs before he stopped and looked around the store, even outside of it, suspiciously.

Everything was clear.

It was a risk, he knew it was a risk, but…he scurried over to his phone and went back to his Ghibli playlist. He turned up the volume on the Spirited Away soundtrack. The sound was gentle and romantic and he smiled.

Humming, he went to work. The plants seemed pleased with him and his attention. Or maybe they were happy for him and his turn of events.

Or maybe he was insane.

‘Whatever.’ Steve grinned and found he did not care. He was head over heels and it was enjoyable. 

Watering took a less time this day since he did not need to spray sugar-water. Clint or Sam had pruned all the plants earlier and apparently had done some restocking throughout the day.

He still wanted to kill them but he felt in their debt for helping the night move quickly for him. He could close up once he swept up everything. Maybe he could get back to the apartment and clean up a bit before Tony showed up. He usually kept his living space very tidy but he couldn’t be too careful if he had such an important guest over.

“Fuck!” He cried out again when hands went back to his hips.

“Did I scare you there? Sorry, babe.”

Steve tipped his head back and sighed as he tried to get his heart at a healthier speed. “I thought we were meeting at my place?”

“I never agreed to that. Especially when I knew there was a chance I could see this,” he threw Steve a lovesick grin, “again. You have gorgeous hips. I can’t wait to bite at them again.”

“Jesus, you shouldn’t say things like that.”

“Gets you all hot and bothered?”

“What do you think?” Steve then pouted. “How did you catch me in this situation again?” He started to relax in Tony’s hold. “And how do I never hear you come in?”

“I don’t know. It’s concerning since that,” Tony pointed to the jingle bells above the door, “is your way of knowing someone is sneaking up on you. I don’t like the idea that someone can sneak up on you.”

“I think I can take care of myself.” 

“Uh-huh, you certainly have impressive arms.” Tony pried the broom from Steve’s hand and tossed it away. “But I think even you can get taken advantage of. Which I don’t like.” His stern face turned soft again. “Sleeping Beauty is acting too cute again.” Tony’s hands went back to the waist and pulled Steve close. He swayed with him and hummed along to the tune of the music although he did not know it. “This is nice, love. It could be our first dance.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Says the man who is dancing for plants.”

“Fair point.”

Tony continued to dance with him and Steve cold not help but find it painfully romantic.

Steve’s face was red once again but he didn’t fight as Tony led him in their dance alone with just plants to whisper about them. “You need to know, before you continue this pursuit of marriage,”

“Hmm?”

“I am one of those psycho Patriots fan and I will embarrass you at the Super Bowl party I want you to come to.”

Tony just laughed and answered by cupping his face and kissing him again. “I can’t wait to see that. Now, come on, babe…keep dancing with me.”

“Ok,” Steve’s face melted into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I will make a one-shot with actual conflict and plot in it. But it is not this day.
> 
> BTW: Chris Evans' freak out about the Super Bowl was really way too cute. I had to acknowledge it somewhere at sometime in my life.


End file.
